Breakable
by Tazz Dieudonne
Summary: Tony is dying from palladium poisoning. When Loki finds out he is furious. What is a dying man to a god? What is a mischievous god to a mortal? Tony/Loki.


Authors Note- this takes place in no particular place. It is at the time when Tony is dying of palladium poisoning. Loki and Tony are together. This is under the Avengers category because it's the first time they appear together but I take a lot of creative license. So just imagine that Tony and Loki ended up together and Tony's whole blood poisoning thing got put off for an another movie. I'm calling this a one-shot so I don't disappoint any one if I never add more. Enjoy. Reviews feed the starving writer.

Breakable

"When were you going to tell me?" Loki whispered hurt.

"I was hoping wouldn't have to." Tony admitted.

"You've done a poor job hiding it."

"I thought I did pretty good till now." Tony snorted.

"Your Refusal to have sex with me is what tipped me off."

"Is that all I am to you?" It was Tony's turn to sound hurt.

"No..."

"Then what! Why can't you say it!" Tony was suddenly mad at the god who had bedded him all this time yet never once said what Tony meant to him.

"Tony I need time to think."

"I don't have time!"

"How long." Loki whispered. There was silence as Tony considered how to answer that. With the truth he decided.

"A few days a week at the outside."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to."

"Why?"

"I didn't want you to see me like this."

"Now I have, what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to kick you out." Tony clenched his fists.

"Oh no your not."

"Loki..."

"Don't take that tone with me!"

"I'll do what ever the hell I want! What can you do to stop me! What are you going to do! Kill me? That would be a blessing compared to how I'm going to die in a few days." Tony's voice almost cracked with panic. There he had finally said it out loud.

"You should have told me!" Loki bite back.

"I didn't want you to worry. I wanted to avoid conversations about the future because I'm not going to have one. I just wanted to preserve what I have with you now" Tony's voice was soft but his words were sharp. "...what ever it is."

"So that's how little I mean to you." Loki turned away from Tony.

"That's how much you mean to me. I've pushed every one else away. Your the last one." Loki kept his back to Tony trying to control his feelings. "Now please just leave I don't want you to see me die."

"How do you think I feel!" Loki turned. He through his glass at Starks head. Tony dodged it, an expert at getting things thrown at him. "I knew you would die one day! Or did you forget!" Loki advanced on him. "I'm a GOD! I will out live your by billions of years!" Loki was right in his face spitting venom. "I knew one day I would see you DIE! Just like every other mortal in this realm!" Loki turned away from Tony again and marched to the other side of the room. Tony stood rooted to the spot by shock at what Loki had said. "You will all die long before us gods do! Your miserable pathetic life is but a whisper in mine!" Loki turned back fury in his eyes.

"So that's all I am to _you_? A pathetic mortal doomed to die." Tony whispered then he got louder. "What my life must seem to you. Like a day in a life time! I'm just another throw-away human to use at your disposal!"

"No." Loki whispered. "You've always been much more."

"Then what am I? What do you feel towards me? Why won't you just say it!"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Stark the times we've had together have been perfection." Shit Tony thought. This sounded like a break up if he had ever heard one, which was not often. "But you should know that every second I was not by your side I was looking for a cure to your mortality..." Tony looked up. Loki had once again dropped an emotional bomb on him. The god actually cared about him. "or a cure to my immortality." Loki finished with another bomb.

"You would give that up..."

"To be with you and live a human life." Loki finished. "That's what you are to me. Stark don't you see there just isn't words for it." Loki looked pleadingly at Tony for him to understand. "But it can't be done I've tried everything. Mortal is mortal and immortal is immortal."

"So there is no hope." Tony finished this time. Loki sighed and sat down on the bed. Tony finally moved and sat next to him. They sat in silence.

"How were you planing to go?" Loki asked.

"Drunk." Tony laughed coldly. "I was going to get so drunk that I would slip off, at least that was my first plan. After I thought about it I decided not to." Loki raised his eyebrows at this. "I started to think about it. I want to stay alive till..." Tony almost couldn't say it "till I die." Loki nodded he understood. "It will be a ton of pain. I want to know what the end feels like. I don't want to just slip off I want to feel my last breaths rip though my lungs as that dame shrapnel tares apart my heart. It sounds weird I know But I want to know what it feels like to die."

Loki sat stiff next to Stark. He didn't know what to do to comfort the man. Then he got an idea. Loki slowly reached out his arm and put it around Stark. He turned and Loki fully embraced Tony. Tony's head leaned against the god's shoulder as he rapped his arms around the trickster's skinny waist. A tear formed in Tony's eye. He looked up at Loki and saw tears in his eyes as well.

"You've never shown me this much...compassion."

"I'm not exactly known for my...sensitivity."

"Thank you." Tony whispered burying his head in the god's shoulder.

"I won't leave your side, even when your passing. I'll be there till the end." Loki said softly. Tony drew one last shaky breath and slipped out of Loki's embrace. "Now let me look at the device." Loki said. Tony rolled his eyes.

"What do you want a strip tease?" Tony smiled, back to his old self. Loki chuckled. He leaned over and removed Tony's shirt in one swift movement. Loki stared intently at the arc reactor. Long blue lines came from it. They looked like some cryptic pattern made of veins except they were more like a maze, straight lines and sharp corners. They extended from his heart, thick there, and got thinner as the raced out. Now covering Tony down to his midriff and up to his neck. Loki traced his fingers along some of the lines feeling their warmth. Tony sighed.

"It's been to long." Loki commented.

"That's just what I was thinking." Tony said as he pulled Loki in for a kiss. Loki pulled away quickly.

"No it's been to long sense you put in a new core, the other one is almost out." Loki hopped up and retrieved the case of cores. Tony rolled his eyes. He insisted on changing it for Stark. Removing the smoking core with disgust Loki put a new on in. He noted that there were another five more replacements. At what rate was Tony going through them? Loki slowly and gently placed the arc reactor back in to Tony's body the whole time too fascinated by it's power to notice Tony staring at him with lust filled eyes. Once it was done Tony pushed Loki on to the bed with the energy surge a new core always gave him.

"What are you doing!"

"You started it." Tony kissed the god again this time with much need. Loki's body soften under him.

"I fail to see that."

"You will." Tony promised as he kissed his way down Loki's neck.

"Your quite lively for a dead man." Loki sneered instantly regretting his words. The look on Tony's face read hurt.

"So now what?" Tony said sitting up and looking the god in the eyes. He wanted answers. How would they live now? What were they to each other? Was Loki really going to stay till the end? Loki looked at him with mischief playing in his smile. Then in one quick motion Loki had Tony pinned to the bed.

"I'm going to show you the best last days of your life." What Loki was doing with his hands at the moment cut off Tony's retort. The answers could wait he decided.


End file.
